dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Insane In The Game/Lyrics
This article is about the lyrics for Mask Torn’s song Insane In The Game. ---- Verse 1: Mask Torn Hold up everybody if you wanna stay alive then you better make sure you do not give me a gun Because the moment that I feel a weapon in my hand, I feel the need to start murdering everyone I’m insane, insane in the game, I act so insane that it feels so strange It don’t matter if you hate the way I act so insane, no matter what you think, I can’t change Hook: Mask Torn I’m the king of the ring, I’m the king of the sing We know you’re lame, whilst I am insane in the game I’m the don, you’re the wrong, a baby chimp, I’m Donkey Kong We know you’re lame, whilst I am insane in the game Insane in the game, I am known by the name Ever since I was born, I knew I’d grow up to become Mask Torn So don’t act strange because I’m insane in the game We know you’re lame so you better make sure you change Verse 2: Pep C Okay Mask, give me the mic I ain’t famous for my lyrics but it’s my turn to rap I’ll break your jaw, make it go snap If you can’t handle that s**t then you’re a piece of crap I can make any beat with infinite feats And make infinite feats with my infinite beats I’m addictive like sugar, my beats are like sweets Except you can enjoy them in the heat If you need a good drink then just hit up Pep C Because I’m the one all the women wanna have Bridge: Tirade You better listen up, motherf**kers If you can’t handle this s**t Then f**king Joker will f**k you up Verse 3: Joker Everyday’s my day I made a rave yesterday And I’m making another one today So you better not get in my way Or else you will have to deal with my crew And you don’t want to know what they will say It will be your last day It will be over for you in the game Unless you can prove that you are insane You and me, we aren’t the same Gotta thank Mask for putting me on my label Now Joker has just turned the tables The Batman mobile lost its wheel So I got away, okay I guess that means I am here to stay And I’m gonna make sure everyday is still my day Rest in peace to anybody who’s standing in way, hey-hay Hook: Mask Torn I’m the king of the ring, I’m the king of the sing We know you’re lame, whilst I am insane in the game I’m the don, you’re the wrong, a baby chimp, I’m Donkey Kong We know you’re lame, whilst I am insane in the game Interlude: Tirade You motherf**kers know who the f**k we are We are the motherf**king greatest, motherf**kers Verse 4: Mince Who’s hot, who’s not? Who’s taking shots? Who’s with the cops? Who’s caught, who’s not? Been in the game ever since I went under the name Mince Now I’m gonna be famous, I’m this gen’s Prince Except I’m not looking for the most beautiful girl in the world I only need me I got ninty nine problems but a b**ch ain’t one Despite the fact that I want a son Spent time in hell, spent time in a cell Now I’m free like Ericka Streets I came here to make hits Now the crowd is going apes**t We like the way you sound But because of your background we’ll give you a miss Double standards Hook: Mask Torn I’m the king of the ring, I’m the king of the sing We know you’re lame, whilst I am insane in the game I’m the don, you’re the wrong, a baby chimp, I’m Donkey Kong We know you’re lame, whilst I am insane in the game Insane in the game, I am known by the name Ever since I was born, I knew I’d grow up to become Mask Torn So don’t act strange because I’m insane in the game We know you’re lame so you better make sure you change Bridge: Tirade Yeah yeah yeah, motherf**kers We just f**ked the game up And Mask Torn is about to f**k it up more Take it away, Mask Verse 5: Mask Torn Nothing can stop me Nobody can chop me It doesn’t matter if Jackie Chan tries to karate chop me That’s right Jack, get back, get back Because I’m about to cut footloose Better buy new shoes before you lose I only see you snooze Is it because you had too much booze? Nah, it’s because I’m way to fast I grab the cash then make a dash Even Sonic has trouble keeping up with my speed My lyrics are impossible to read I don’t care if I don’t rhyme or I’m wasting time I just care about myself and nobody else If you hate on me then you’ll get shelved I’m way too insane in the game I’m louder than a choo-choo train I’m just going way too fast for myself that I’m starting to run out of lyrics and I’m starting to pass out, why am I doing this too myself? I don’t know but I’ve got to keep on doing it until the end of time because this is what I... Phew, I’m done Category:Lyrics